


Superheroes and Perks

by SeventhMoonlitNight



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhMoonlitNight/pseuds/SeventhMoonlitNight
Summary: It certainly did not surprise Quinn that, on the first day of her senior year, she’d have to duck out of helping out with dinner in order to stop a store robbery.Superheroes just can’t catch a break.Or'Let's kiss to hide from the bad guys' with Spider-Quinn
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Superheroes and Perks

“Fabray!”

Quinn stopped walking down the hall and turned around to face her best friend. Santana caught up to her then they started walking towards their shared class. The Latina threw an arm around the blonde’s shoulders and leaned heavily against her.

“You going to Puckerman’s tonight?”

Quinn scrunched her nose, “Whatever for?”

“The start of the year party, duh.” Santana rolled her eyes at her friend’s frown. “Come on, we’re finally seniors! It’s our time to shine! And throw ridiculous parties!”

Quinn ducked her head just in time to miss the brunette’s arms flailing excitedly and huffed. “You know I’m not into those kinds of parties, Santana. Besides, all I’d be doing there is getting hit on and drinking cheap beer. No thanks.”

They walked into the classroom, heading straight towards the back row of chairs. Santana dropped her things by her desk and leaned over Quinn’s as the blonde sat down. “That’s only half the fun, blondie.” At Quinn’s raised brow, she threw her hands up and sat down. “Fine. Have it your way. Damn nerd.”

Quinn rolled her eyes amusedly and started taking out her notebooks, but the brunette wasn’t done.

“Are you at least trying out for the cheer squad this year?”

“Nope.”

“Why the hell not? You were captain in sophomore year until you dropped out of the squad halfway through the year for a reason you still haven’t divulged.”

The blonde shrugged, “Not interested. I wanna focus on my grades so I can get into NYU.”

Santana huffed and slumped on her seat, her arms crossed. “Nerd.”

Quinn chuckled and tuned out her grumbling as more students started trickling in.

_**~Super~** _

****

Rachel closed her locker and turned to walk towards her next class.

Although being a new student wasn’t really a new thing for her, she still felt some trepidation as she walked the halls. She had just transferred from little town Ohio to New York and, just as her fathers had told her, it was no joke. Everything was bigger and brighter with a lot more character than Lima had.

Still, it was only the first day and nothing too drastic has happened – she did end up having to scrape gum off her brand-new shoes early this morning but that’s not the end of the world.

Rachel took a deep breath right before entering her AP English classroom. She walked to the third row and placed her things by the chair. Before sitting down, she took a quick look around to take in the atmosphere of the room.

Her eyes immediately locked onto deep hazel. Her breath stuttered for a moment, heart thundering in her ears. What felt like liquid fire began spreading down her neck into her chest. The brunette held her breath as the stare down continued. The blonde whose eyes held her captive for what feels like a lifetime raised her eyebrow and gave a small smirk.

Rachel was finally able to exhale when the brunette to the blonde’s right grabbed her attention and their connection was broken. She immediately dropped into her chair, not wanting to experience that again because _Jesus_ was that girl gorgeous. That short, choppy blonde hair, full pink lips, elegant neck disappearing into a leather jacket.

And those eyes.

Rachel was a goner.

The brunette shook her head to get rid of those thoughts – _geez, it was only the first day_ – and straightened up when she saw the teacher walk into the classroom. She took out her supplies in an effort to forget about the blonde sitting two rows behind her.

It didn’t help that she could feel those eyes on the back of her head the entire lesson.

_**~Super~** _

It certainly did not surprise Quinn that, on the first day of her senior year, she’d have to duck out of helping out with setting up for dinner in order to head to a store robbery a few blocks away with the excuse of buying supplies for a class.

Superheroes just can’t catch a break.

Quickly shedding her clothing to change into her teal, purple and blue spandex suit, Quinn shot a web towards her backpack to secure it to her waist – she really didn’t want to buy a fifth backpack this year. Then aiming her hand out of the random alley she was in, she shot some web and pulled herself into the sky.

Her blonde hair whipped around her face as she headed towards the crime site. The closer she got, the more the hair on the back of her neck stood, the more her muscles tense to prepare for a fight.

Quinn stopped on a rooftop and placed her mask on. She looked over the edge of the roof, eyes tracking the movements of the criminals down below. She counted half a dozen, two of them with guns and three more inside the store.

Quinn grinned behind her mask, _‘This is gonna be fun.’_

She jumped over the edge and landed right smack in the middle of the six men moving merchandise around.

“Hey, did no one tell you that the start of school sale was over?” Quinn husked, arms crossed, and head tilted to the side.

Two men dropped whatever they had in their arms to reach for their guns. Quinn clicked her tongue and shot two different webs towards their hands just as the guns were being drawn. The webs circled the guns and Quinn hurled them onto the rooftop she was just standing on.

The superhero shrugged, “Come on, you’re gonna have to do better than that. I’ve been at this for a while now.”

The rest of the men dropped what they had and got into offensive stances.

Quinn grinned once more and took a defensive pose.

_**~Super~** _

Rachel hummed as she went about sweeping the floor of her dad’s bookstore.

They’ve spent the entire summer cleaning up this little shack in order to open once school started. Even though her dad is an English professor at Colombia, he wanted a little side gig. Thus, this bookstore was born.

“Hey, Rach!” Hiram’s voice came from the front of the store.

“Yeah?”

“Could you be a dear and take the boxes by the history section out back to recycle? That should be the last of the boxes.”

Rachel shouted back an affirmative before placing the broom in the small closet in the office then heading towards the back. The brunette groaned upon seeing the tall stack of boxes and it sounds like her dad heard her displeasure if the giggles coming from the front were anything to go by.

Still, the girl couldn’t be too mad at her father and proceeded to grab the boxes with both hands. The box at the top went a little past her head and the stack was actually quite heavy but she didn’t let that dissuade her from trying to make it in one trip.

Rachel walked carefully out to the alley in the back and started walking towards the recycle bin, bumping into a trash can on the way. She almost lost her footing but what felt like a hand at her elbow steadied her.

“Here, let me help with those.” A husky voice sounded out then the boxes were taken from her arms.

The first thing Rachel saw was teal, blue and purple, followed by the white eyes on a mask. The brunette gasped softly once she registered who was in front of her, holding the stack of boxes above their head easily.

“Spider-Girl,” Rachel gaped, watching as the superhero chuckled and turned to place the boxes in the recycle bin. She turned back to the brunette and waved.

“Hi, don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Spider-Girl,” she greeted happily, hand extended for a shake.

Rachel blinked and shook her hand in amazement. “Wow, hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard all about you! You’re all over the news, even back in Ohio! I mean, well, of course you know you’re in the news, you’re a superhero. You guys are always in the news.”

Spider-Girl hummed and stared at their hands as Rachel kept shaking them in her nervousness. The brunette finally noticed and took back her hand as if burned and chuckled nervously.

“Right, I’m- uh, I’m Rachel.”

The superhero nodded her head at her. “It’s nice to meet you, Rachel.” She tilted her head to the side and turned around towards the street, stretching her hands out. She then paced from side to side quickly, muttering to herself.

From Rachel’s point of view, it seemed she was panicking a little.

Suddenly, Spider-girl quickly reached back towards her backpack. She knelt down and took out a leather jacket along with some jeans. She stepped into the jeans and pulled them up, fastening them before turning to look back at Rachel.

Spider-Girl jumped in placed slightly before straightening up and calmly heading towards her again.

“Say, Rachel, would you mind doing me a favor?”

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. Spider-Girl took a deep breath and stepped closer to the shorter girl, making her take a step back. She kept advancing on her until the brunette’s back hit the brick wall behind her. The brunette gasped as the taller girl stood less than a foot away from her.

“W-What..?”

“Do you trust me?” The superhero whispered softly, their faces only inches apart.

Rachel gulped and looked away, her breath suddenly caught in her throat. The air around them was suddenly tense, a certain edge to it that both girls felt if the soft pants coming from behind a mask was any indication.

It felt similar to this morning, Rachel thought, that connection she could feel with the blonde beauty from English. She felt the same tension coming from the taller girl currently in front of her. And if she wasn’t careful, she could almost imagine those same hazel eyes staring at her from behind the mask.

“Rachel, do you trust me?” The questions came again, this time with a more hurried edge to it.

Rachel took a deep breath, connected her eyes with the white eyes of the mask in front of her and nodded her head.

Spider-Girl hummed, “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you.”

Rachel hesitantly did as asked. She heard some rustling from in front of her followed by some air hitting her face. The brunette jumped slightly when clothed fingertips brushed against her cheek. The superhero whispered a soft reassurance, but all Rachel could think about was how close the other girl was.

Up until she felt soft lips connect lightly with hers.

Rachel gasped softly then melted into the kiss. She felt hands come up to cup her cheeks gently, lips pressing harder into her own. The brunette reached up to wrap her arms around strong shoulders when she felt the end strands of hair tickling her wrists.

At the realization that _the_ Spider-Girl wasn’t wearing a mask while _kissing_ her, Rachel whimpered slightly and grasped her hair to pull her closer. She felt more than heard the superhero groan before she was pressed against the wall fully. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle, surprisingly, as hands came to rest at her waist.

The taller girl nipped Rachel’s bottom lip then swiped her tongue against the spot. Access was granted after only a moment and her tongue went exploring her mouth thoroughly.

Rachel had never been kissed like this, with such _want_ and _desire_ , so she can’t really be blamed when her knees buckled, and a strong arm had to hold her up while simultaneously being pressed harder against the wall.

The other gloved hand then moved up her side, caressing her body as it made its way up to her neck then her cheek. The hand ended up over her eyes just as lips left hers to trail a path down her cheek to the neck to leave little nips in her skin.

Once the superhero deemed she was done with her neck, she trailed her lips up to Rachel’s ear and pressed her forehead against her temple. She stayed there and just breathed, sending shivers down Rachel’s spine.

Rachel leaned her head back against the wall, the gloved hand keeping her from opening her eyes. Even if the hand wasn’t there, she doesn’t really think she’d be able to compute enough to do anything.

“Rachel?”

Both girls jumped at the sound of Hiram’s voice from inside the building. The spell was broken, and Spider-Girl leaned away from the brunette, hand still over her eyes. Rachel felt her hands falling away from the other girl’s shoulders and heard rustling again.

The hand fell away from her eyes, fingers caressing her cheek briefly before the touch was gone completely. Rachel opened her eyes to see Spider-Girl with her mask back on, adjusting it at her neck and taking off the leather jacket.

Spider-Girl took three steps back, dropped her jeans and grabbed her discarded backpack.

“Well, Rachel, it really was lovely to _meet_ you.” The superhero husked, saluting then swinging away with her jeans dangling from her ankles.

The door to Rachel’s right opened and Hiram poked his head out, concern in his facial features. “Rachel, honey, is everything okay?”

Rachel gulped, fingertips on her lips as she stared after the superhero that just flipped her whole world upside down.

What a way to start the school year.

_**~Super~** _

After an hour of chasing down what was left of the goons, Quinn finally landed on her bedroom window and climbed in after checking the coast was clear. She sighed as she took her mask off, short hair flying in every direction. She shot a web at her doorknob to close her door then pulled on the web to lock it.

Quinn flopped down onto her bed, hands behind her head as she thought about the last hour and a half.

She had taken down five of the nine goons in front of the store when ten more showed up in a car, shooting at her. At that point, she’d had to swing away to get out of harm’s way but the ones in the car thought they could defeat her, so they followed her through the neighborhood, shooting up the place. She had landed in a random alley when she thought she could lose them.

Instead, she found that absolutely beautiful girl from her AP English class this morning struggling with some boxes and, as the friendly superhero she was, decided to help her out. After introductions, she felt the sting in the back of her head – something that always lets her know there’s trouble – and knew the goons were searching the streets for her.

In order to save both herself and Rachel, she had put on her civilian clothes over her suit and kissed the girl, hoping to dupe the criminals into thinking they were just a regular couple. It seemed to have work because she had kept her eye on them as they bypassed the alley, thinking nothing of them, as she made out with a girl she had literally just met.

Only after they had gone was she able to focus on the kiss.

_‘And, wow, what a kiss.’_ Quinn thought with a dopey smile. When she had seen the brunette this morning, she had thought the girl was gorgeous and there was definitely a connection, but she didn’t think she’d get this far this fast.

Sometimes, being a superhero definitely had its perks.


End file.
